Crash Bandicoot: Monstrous Racers
Crash Bandicoot: Monstrous Racers Is a crossover Created By 2091riveraisrael between 2091riveraisrael's creations and Crash Bandicoot. Characters *''Crash Bandicoot'' *''Nitrous Oxide'' *''Reese'' *''Dr Neo Cortex *''Dr N-Gin'' *''Dr N-Tropy'' *''Tiny Tiger'' *''Ripper Roo'' *''Dingodile'' *''Coco Bandicoot'' *''Pinstrip'' *''Kamodo Brothers'' *''Papu Papu'' *''Pura'' *''Polar'' 'Setting' The events of Monstrous Racers takes place during the events of Crash Team Racing, just moments before the arrival of Nitrous Oxide, leading up to the ending of the game. Plotline Crash Bandicoot, his friends and foes are preparing to enter a kart racing tournament, until a mysterious stranger arrives while in the midst of a race. Unfortunately, during the same time of the arrival of this mysterious stranger a space alien named Nitros Oxide travels from far out space to Earth and offers a challenge to its inhabitants. He claims to be the fastest racer in the entire galaxy, who travels the stars looking for creatures to test his skill. Nitros Oxide challenges them to a game that he calls "Survival of the Fastest" and explains the rules: Oxide races against the best racer on Earth. If Oxide wins, he will turn the entire globe into a concrete parking lot and make Earth's inhabitants his slaves forever, but if Earth's driver wins, Oxide promises to leave the "miserable little rock" alone. He then exits his spaceship and flies down to Earth's surface, where the racers are getting ready for the tournament, and the mysterious new comer now identified as Reese had agreed to aide Crash and his friends during the tournament, as he is shown working on his kart the 30b. Coco uses her laptop to modify her kart, while Pura rests next to her. Tiny upgrades his kart by smashing it with a hammer. Polar takes his time reading a book called "How to Drive", which is upside down. Dingodile unsuccessfully tries to repair his kart's engine, which blows up in his face. Doctor Neo Cortex uses an evil looking invention to improve his kart. Meanwhile, Crash is fast asleep. To race Oxide, Earth Racer needs to prove their worth by collecting all 16 Trophies (four at a time) and then race and beat Ripper Roo, Papu Papu, Komodo Joe and Pinstripe Potoroo to earn four Boss Keys. Finally, when Earth's racer has accomplished this task, Oxide challenges the driver to the race for the fate of the planet. Crash Bandicoot and Reese are both victorious, but although Oxide says that he would leave Earth alone, he declares that Earth's racers can never claim they're the fastest unless they collect all the Relics and race Oxide again. After collecting the 20 CTR Tokens and winning the five Gem Cups; the player confronts Oxide again with all 18 Time Relics, and this time they race for the title. Reese and Crash Bandicoot are declared the winners and were declared the fastest racers in the galaxy. Oxide admits defeat and finally leaves Earth for good; heading home to Gasmoxia, never to return. Soundtrack 'Gallery' Reese 3.png|Reese Concept Art|linktext=Reese Concept Art for the first time in color, in 2017, created by 2091riveraisrael... Crash Bandicoot Monstrous Racers Logo.jpg|Main Crash Bandicoot Emblem for Monstrous Racers..|linktext=The main starting screen and Emblem from Crash Bandicoot Monstrous Racers... Reese's 30b.png|Main 30b Concept 1..|linktext=The 30b Concept art, With Hatch Open... 30b Entry Hatch Shut.jpg|Main 30b Concept Art 2..|linktext=The 30b Concept Art, with the Hatch closed... Reese.jpg|Main Reese Concept Art 2|linktext=The side view of Reese... Trivia *''In the Story it is possible that out of all Crash Bandicoot members, those of Godzilla Team, that Rivera is the only one in the Crossover to have an actual Car...'' *''Monstrus Racers Is a parody of Crash Team Racing created and developed by Naughty Dog in the 1990's...'' *''Monstrus Racers also Bares strong resemblance to the Galactic Grand Pre of the PROJECT's Galactic Era..'' Category:Project Creations Category:Fan Fics Category:Creations of 2012 Category:Copyrighted Creations